Overwatch's Mission From Hell
by Cnglee
Summary: Felicity goes to work for a private security company in China. She believes that she was hired to help them build tech for the CIA. What she doesn't know is what the company is really using her for. Will Oliver be able to help her? Will he loose someone close in the process? Will they get back together?
1. Chapter 1

**I know some of you will be mad that I deleted the old story. But after I saw the midseason finale I pictured the story going differently. I've been working hard on this and I think everyone will enjoy it better especially me. XOXO- Sissy**

 **I DO NOT OWN ARROW OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! NO COPYRIGHT WAS INTENDED THIS IS STRICTLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After Billy died Felicity asked Lyla if she could get her a job with A.R.G.U.S or something similar out of town. She obliged and it was time to say goodbye. She walked into the Arrow cave and found Oliver pacing. He looked up and seemed disappointed.

"Expecting someone else?"

He looked at her. "Umm...no. What are you doing here so late?"

She set her bag down on a table and walked closer. "I wanted to say goodbye."

"What?"

"I understand what happened to Billy. I do but...I just need to get away from here for a little while. Lyla talked to one of her A.R.G.U.S friends and got me a job with a private security company. It's only for a few months and I can clear my head."

He looked her in the eyes and then nodded. "Is this what you want?"

She nodded. "It's what I need."

"Then I think you should do it."

She handed him a small notebook. "I wrote down everything that you guys will need to know about the system. All the passwords to everything. Curtis should be able to get you by until I get back."

He nodded and accepted it. He then smiled.

"For what it's worth I am really going to miss you."

She hugged him and the kissed his cheek. "Just do me one favor? Don't get yourself killed until I get back."

He chuckled. "I'll do my best."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity looked around when she got off the plane. She was in some part of China that much she knew. A man in a sharp suit smiled.

"Miss. Smoak I assume?"

She shook his hand. "And you are?"

"Li Chang. I am the head of Dark Horse Security. Lyla speaks very highly of you."

"She's a good friend."

"Well you must be tired after your long flight. Let me get you settled in your new apartment and then we can get to work."

She nodded and got into a limo with him. Two other men loaded her luggage then slid into the front. Felicity sat on the side and spoke nervously.

"Lyla didn't specify what kind of a job this is."

He nodded. "We not only provide private security but we also build weapons and armor for the CIA. I need someone who is highly skilled with computers to help us fine tune a few of our more complex projects. Lyla sent us your resume. I must say that it is very impressive."

"Thank you."

As they drove they chatted about her work at Queen Consolidated and at Palmer Tech. She then noticed that they arrived outside a gate. The driver punched in a code and drove in passed armed guards. Felicity's eyebrows shot up and Mr. Chang elaborated.

"This is our own private facility. It is safer then any hotel nearby and I am sure you'll find it much more comfortable."

She nodded. When the car stopped and the door was opened he stepped out and offered her his hand. He led her inside a modern lobby. He then stepped onto the elevator with her. They stopped on the top floor. He stepped off first and unlocked the door directly in front of him. He then held it open for her. She gasped. The apartment was decorated in neutral colors. There was a small waterfall on the east wall the trickled into a small wishing fountain. There were large windows and a skylight. Mr. Chang smiled.

"All bullet proof glass. Top of the line. I expect that you will be very comfortable here."

She nodded. "This is beautiful."

He showed her a tablet that was secured to the wall. "Feel free to set your own passwords. The red dot in the corner is your panic button in case you feel threatened. Then there is the phone icon to speak with various services in the building that are preprogrammed. We have a free laundry service, round the clock housekeeping, a four star restaurant that is open 24/7, room service, and of course round the clock security. All of this is at your disposal."

"Wow."

"I'll let you settle in. Please order some dinner, freshen up and get a good nights rest. I'll brief you in the morning at 8am sharp."

She nodded. "Thank you."

He left and she looked around grinning. She ordered dinner and was stunned when it arrived. It was almost as good as Oliver's cooking. When she finished she decided to take a shower. The bathroom was all white marble and there were five different shower heads. It was heaven. She slipped on her fluffy robe that had been had been hanging on the back of the door. Then she went back into the living room and found that her dinner dishes had been cleared and room service had left a tray of chocolate covered strawberries and chilled champagne. She poured herself a glass and took a bite of strawberry just as her phone rang. She read Lyla's name on the caller id and saw that she wanted to skype. Felicity pulled her up on her laptop and smiled when she came into view.

"Hey Lyla."

Lyla was in the Arrow Cave from what she could tell. "Hey. Dig insisted that I call and check on you."

Felicity motioned to her champagne. "Are you kidding? I'm fine."

Lyla turned and smiled. "Well tell the boys yourself." She stepped aside and Felicity saw Dig, Oliver, Curtis, Rene, and Rory. She grinned.

"Hey guys."

Curtis smiled. "Hey how are you? Where are you?"

"I don't actually know and even if I did I am not allowed to tell anyone. Let's just say I am a long way from home."

Dig spoke quickly. "Are you okay? Lyla says these guys can be a bit cryptic."

"So far everyone has been very nice. And this apartment is incredible."

Lyla nodded. "You need to try the bath when you get a chance. It is seriously better then sex."

Dig threw her a look and she corrected herself.

"Hypothetically of course."

Felicity nodded. "Trust me guys i'm fine."

Oliver nodded. "Well just e-mail us every now and then so that we know you're alive."

"Sure thing. Take care of yourselves."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over the next few days Felicity settled into her new normal. She loved her new job. She was working with tech that she had never even gotten the chance to touch before. She had grown to get use to her new services. The only thing that she missed was her friends and her parents. But she was kept very busy. About a week after she arrived she got her first taste of hostile people. She had been typing away at her row of computers when a man walked in the reminded her of a G.I Joe figurine. He looked surprised.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Felicity Smoak. IT analyst. And you are?"

"Shawn...Shawn Gold."

She nodded. "Can I help you with something?"

"No. I was looking for Mindy. The old IT girl."

"Oh umm I think Mr. Chang said she quit."

His eyes narrowed. "Oh she did?"

Mr. Chang walked in and looked at Shawn. "Ah Shawn, I see you've met Felicity. How did the mission go?"

"Target has been taken care of. I'll be in my apartment if you need me."

He left. Mr. Chang turned to Felicity.

"Don't take him personally. He's a bit...intense."

She nodded. But later she ran a background check on him. Then when she went to set her dinner dishes outside her door for the housekeeper she saw the apartment door next to hers open. Out came Shawn doing the same thing that she was. He looked at her, rolled his eyes and went to go back inside when Felicity spoke.

"You were in the CIA for over ten years?"

He paused and looked at her. "You looked me up?"

She nodded. "It's a habit of mine. It also said that you are an expert marksman. You're now a sniper for Dark Horse."

He sighed and glanced at her before looking back in his apartment.

"Would you like to come inside?"

She nodded. She walked in and saw a very pretty woman with blonde hair sitting on the couch drinking a glass of wine. She smiled at her.

"Hi. I'm Amy Gold. Shawn's wife."

Felicity shook her hand. "Felicity Smoak. I work in the IT department."

She nodded. Shawn looked at her curious.

"You don't look like Li's usual hires."

"What are his usual hires like?"

"Ugly with bad personalities."

Felicity smiled. "I will take that as a compliment."

Amy poured her a glass of wine and she sat down in an empty armchair. Shawn looked at her curious.

"So how did you get the job?"

"My friend Lyla works for A.R.G.U.S, she told Mr. Chang about me and he offered me the job."

He nodded. "A.R.G.U.S huh? How did you get involved with them?"

"I work with a vigilante at home and he has a lot of connections."

Amy smiled. "Where are you from?"

"Star City?"

Shawn almost choked on his wine. "You work for The Green Arrow?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"In my line of work I had to learn about him."

"And?"

"He's doing some real good. Some of his methods are a bit harsh but he gets results."

She nodded. Amy watched her closely.

"So what made you leave Star City?"

Felicity hesitated before speaking. "My boyfriend was killed and I...I just needed a change."

Amy looked sympathetic. "I'm so sorry."

Shawn quickly changed the subject. "So how long are you staying?"

"Until the work Mr. Chang needs is done. It should only take a few months."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shawn and Amy quickly became Felicity's friends. They were kind and reminded her greatly of Dig and Lyla. It made her miss home a little less. By the time Easter rolled around Felicity had been there for over two months. She was finishing up her second project when Mr. Chang walked into her office. He smiled.

"Excellent work Felicity."

"Thank you. So what's next?"

"Well we're taking a small break for the spring. I was wondering if you wanted to go home? Spend some time with your family?"

Felicity paused. "Really?"

"Really. You can't talk about anything you're working on of course but I would like to offer you one of our jets."

She was shocked. "Umm sure that would be great."

"Good. I'll have one prepared to leave tonight and the pilot will be ready when you wish to return."

Felicity nodded. "Thank you Mr. Chang."

"Please, I think we've reached the point of our relationship when you can call me Li."

She nodded. "Li. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Have a safe trip home."

Felicity practically ran into her apartment. She threw a few things into her duffle and then knocked on Amy and Shawn's door. Amy answered smiling.

"Hey what's the rush?"

"I'm going home for a couple of weeks. I just wanted to tell you guys bye."

Amy hugged her. "Have a safe trip and text when you get there."

"Will do. Where's Shawn?"

"On a mission. Don't worry I'm headed home too."

"Good. If you hear from him wish him luck for me."

"No problem."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity gave the driver the address and he drove her straight there from the airport. She gave him a tip and ran into the building. When she stepped onto the elevator she felt so excited. When she stepped off she saw everyone suiting up. Curtis was the first to see her. He grinned.

"Felicity?"

She smiled and dropped her bag to hug him. He twirled her in the air.

"Welcome home."

"Thanks."

Oliver looked confused. "I thought you were going to be gone for a few months?"

"They gave me a couple weeks off."

He nodded and hugged her. "It's good to see you."

She kissed his cheek and then looked around and was taken aback. Standing there was none other then Laurel Lance. Her jaw dropped.

"Laurel?"

She smiled. "Hey. Welcome home."

"What...when...how?"

She grinned and hugged her. "I promise that I will explain everything later but for now we need to get going."

Curtis looked at Oliver. "Does this mean I get to go into the field?"

He nodded. "Suit up." He glanced at Felicity. "Sorry do you mind guiding us in?"

Curtis looked at her. "Everything is on the monitor."

She grinned. "Are you kidding? I've been working on nothing but codes and different ways to build tech for the past two months. This is gonna be awesome."

They all started walking out when Oliver paused and smiled at her.

"By the way welcome back Overwatch."

She beamed. It felt good to be home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity was sitting in her loft when someone knocked on the door. She opened it and grinned. Oliver stood there smiling.

"I figured you could use a home cooked meal."

Felicity stepped aside and let him in. "And you just wanted to cook."

He chuckled and set a bag of groceries on the counter. Soon the loft was filled with savory scents. Felicity poured them wine and watched him from the counter stool. Oliver was chopping some vegetables when he glanced at her.

"So what are you working on exactly?"

She smiled over her glass of wine. "If I told you I would have to kill you."

He smiled. "Really?"

"Really."

He hesitated before asking. "It's nothing that could get you killed right?"

"I don't think so."

He threw her a look and she laughed.

"Really I don't. All I do is input codes all day."

He nodded. "Well we really have missed you around here. Curtis and I have been splitting computer duties."

"Oh is that why it's so bent out of shape?"

He rolled his eyes. When they sat down and ate they discussed what the team had been up to. Then when dinner was done Oliver took the dishes in and then smiled.

"Dessert time."

She groaned. "I don't know if I have room."

He smiled wider. "Oh yeah you do."

He brought out a pink cardboard box and showed her what was inside. She gasped.

"Cannoli from Antonio's?"

He nodded. "I figured they didn't have them where you've been and you were probably going through withdraw."

He set one on a plate for her. Then they booth bit in at the same time. She sighed happily.

"Pure heaven."

He nodded and licked some cream off of his finger. She then smiled.

"And to think I had no idea these existed until I met you."

He chuckled. "One of the first things I wanted when I came back from the island." He then grinned. "Remember how I gave them to you after our first date from hell?"

She nodded. "At the hospital when John Jr was born."

"I was trying to soften the inevitable."

"It worked...a little."

His face softened. "It wasn't easy to do. My heart was saying one thing while my brain was doing all the talking."

"It wasn't easy to hear."

He paused and then sighed. "Do you ever think about what would have happened if we had never come back to Star City? If we had stayed in our little bubble?"

She nodded. "All the time. But think of all the people we have saved since we came back. Besides you wouldn't be mayor."

"We would be married."

She saw the pain in his eyes. She decided to lighten the mood.

"I would have driven you insane anyways. Oh did I forget to tell you that I tried to do the Salmon ladder?"

He raised his brows. "You on a salmon ladder? I would pay to see that?"

She nodded. "It was horrible. I missed a level and fell on my face."

He laughed. They eventually ended up on the couch talking. They finished one bottle of wine and opened another. They were both laughing about the adventures they had together. At some point they drained the second bottle of wine and opened a third. That's when things started to get hazy for Felicity. Somebody initiated a kiss. Either way they ended up horizontal on the couch. Then clothes were off and Oliver was carrying her upstairs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity opened her eyes and found herself naked in bed with Oliver. He was still fast asleep. She felt guilt creeping in. Then he blinked and looked around. He saw her and his eyes widened.

"Well that wasn't exactly the night I had planned."

She tried to joke with him. "Drunk and naked with your ex?"

He looked at her and cracked a smile. "I was just going to cook you dinner and catch up."

"I think we accomplished that and more."

"Yeah."

He sat up and they both staggered from the bed trying to find their clothes. They found most of them downstairs. He looked at her as he slid back on his pants.

"Should we...talk about this?"

She shrugged. "I'm good if you're good."

"I'm good."

"Okay then we never have to mention it again."

"Deal."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity returned to China after a week home. It was hard to leave again but she knew she had to. She was picked up from the airport and taken back to her apartment. She set her things down on her couch then sighed. She went to see if Amy and Shawn were back yet. Amy answered the door.

"Hey. How was your trip?"

Felicity walked in and looked around. "Is Shawn back yet?"

"No why?"

They sat down with wine and Felicity looked at her guilty.

"I slept with Oliver."

Amy looked confused. "Oliver?...oh wow."

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"He made me dinner and we had some wine, well three bottles. Then we ended up in bed together."

"Wow. Did he say anything?"

"We just agreed that it wouldn't happen again."

"Well then what's the problem?"

"It's just the first time in a while that I felt...complete."

"Uh oh."

"What?"

"Well maybe you're letting him back into your heart. Didn't you say that you had good reasons for not staying with him."

"Yeah and all of those still stand. I just can't help but think what if?"

"What if's are nothing to build a life on."

"I know that."

Amy grabbed her hand. "Stand firm. Maybe finishing out your contract here will give you enough space to clear your head."

"Yeah maybe."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity went back to work and started noticing a few things. Her projects were getting more complex and Mr. Chang was monitoring her even closer. She was working on a difficult code for an internet virus when he walked in unannounced.

"Are you finished with the inscription code yet?"

She nodded. "I just finished."

"Good." He set a small file down in front of her. "Can you now build this onto it?"

She looked and looked at him confused. "This would overheat a system."

"Causing an entire computer to blow up correct?"

"Computer, tablet, cell phone, heck even a smart watch."

"Exactly. The CIA wants more drastic measures."

She was concerned but hid it well. She did as she was asked but it made her feel uneasy. She brought it up to Shawn when he got home. They were walking to the gym together and she glanced at him.

"You worked for the CIA right?"

"Right."

"Did they ever blow someone up using a computer?"

He cocked a brow. "Huh?"

She dropped her voice and told her what she was working on. He was stunned.

"The CIA doesn't use bombs like that. That is more an A.R.G.U.S thing."

"Then why did Li tell me it was for the CIA?"

"I don't know. But i'll do some digging. Just keep doing what you're suppose to do."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity did as he said. A few weeks passed and then Shawn had her answers. Felicity had just gotten out of a shower when she heard a knock on the door. Her hair was damp and she was wrapped in a bath robe. She opened the door and Shawn rushed in. He spoke to her harshly.

"Are you alone?"

She nodded. "Why?"

He shut the door and handed her a file that he had tucked under his jacket. She looked closely.

"What am I looking at?"

He sighed. "It's a hit list of former CIA and A.R.G.U.S agents."

Felicity's eyes widened. "My friend Lyla is on here."

"I know."

"Where did you find this?"

"Li's personal computer."

"How did you get it?"

"I was CIA I can break into any building or room without leaving a trace."

She nodded. "What do we do? All these people. They're going to be killed by something that I created."

"Well then we need to stop them. Now I know that you probably made a way to destroy the virus before it can overheat the system?"

She nodded. "There's a code that I can put in that only I know."

"Well then warn your friend and lets see if we can shut things down before Li knows what hit him."

"We can't do it alone."

"If I recall you have a friend that is very good with a bow."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

A couple weeks later and Felicity got her opportunity to get out of the compound. She had gotten some kind of bug and Li insisted that she see a doctor. So Felicity and Amy went into the closet town on their own. Before heading into the doctor's Felicity found a pay phone in the back of a convenience store. Amy kept watch while Felicity dialed. Thankfully Lyla answered.

"Lyla Michaels."

"Lyla it's Felicity."

"Oh hey. I'm with Dig, Oliver and Thea right now. Do you want me to put you on speaker?"

Amy motioned for her to be quick. "No listen I don't have a lot of time. Li Chang had me build this virus that overheats an electronic device enough to wear the device self destructs. He told me it was for the CIA but it is for his own personal use."

Lyla snapped to attention. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I found a hit list. It is full of former CIA and A.R.G.U.S agents. Your name is on it Lyla."

She paused. "Can you stop it?"

"Not without Li figuring out it's me. There is a way I can stop the virus once it's sent but I need a different server. If my friend sends you the list of names can you warn them?"

"Of course. But Felicity if these guys you are working for are using you to kill these people you need to get out of there."

"I know but I can't just up and leave or they will know something is up. And don't call my cell about this or they'll know."

Lyla was talking to someone in the background and then she sighed. "Oliver wants to come out there and get a feel for what is going on."

"I don't know. They may suspect him."

"Not if he goes there for A.R.G.U.S and not as Oliver Queen."

Felicity thought for a minute. "Okay set it up. I have to go."

"I'll be in touch."

She hung up and looked at Amy. "Oliver is coming out here."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Woah."

"Yeah."

Felicity was pacing in Shawn and Amy's apartment. She was freaking out.

"I don't know how this happened."

Amy spoke as she poured another glass of wine. "Well I can tell you how it happened."

Felicity threw her a look making her shut up. Shawn looked at Felicity carefully.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I never thought that I would have this happen to me."

"Well it can happen to anyone. And Amy says Oliver is coming out here?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh God! I totally forgot! I can't not tell him if he is here."

"Well just make sure you give the guy a beer or two first."

She groaned and flopped onto the couch. "How did my life get so complicated?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity finished typing in a new string of codes when Li walked in.

"Felicity how are we doing today?"

She glanced up. "Good. I finished my latest inscription code. It should be up and running by the end of the week."

He nodded. "I spoke with Lyla Michaels this morning. She is sending Oliver Queen out here to see about hiring a couple personal bodyguards. He's mayor of your city correct?"

"Yes and a good friend. I was figuring on allowing him to stay in my room."

Li had a twinkle in his eye and gave her a grin. "Oh...well in that case I will send a car to get him from the airport."

She nodded. "Thank you. I'm sure he will be impressed by your services."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver walked into Dark Horse not expecting much. He was greeted by a sharply dressed Chinese man. He smiled and extended his hand to Oliver.

"Mr. Queen welcome to Dark Horse. I am Mr. Chang."

Oliver shook his hand smiling. "Hen gaoxing jian dao ni zhang xiansheng." (It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Chang.)

Mr. Chang looked impressed. "Feichang hao nuwang xiansheng." (Very good Mr. Queen.)

Oliver nodded. "Felicity speaks very highly of you."

"Well she is a very valuable asset. I assume that you would like to get settled in after your long journey."

"That would be great."

"Miss. Smoak has arranged for you to stay in her suite during your stay."

Oliver stepped onto the elevator with him and they rode up to the top floor. Mr. Chang motioned to the door in front of them.

"Have a nice evening."

Oliver cocked his brow at the weird look he was giving him. Oliver opened the door and was almost knocked off of his feet by Felicity hugging him. He laughed.

"I missed you too."

She pulled away and shut the door behind him. "Oh you have no idea how good it is to be around someone that I know doesn't want to kill me."

He looked surprised. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

He looked at the apartment and whistled under his breath. "Nice place."

"Thanks."

When a knock came on the door Felicity opened it. Amy stood there and smiled.

"Hey come over when your finished dinner."

Felicity nodded and shut the door. Oliver looked at her questionably.

"My friend Amy. She and her husband are in the suite next door." She dropped her voice and spoke meaningfully. "They're trustworthy."

He nodded. They ordered dinner and ate at her dining table. He noticed how odd she was acting.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of jumpy."

She shrugged. "A lot has happened."

"Well maybe I can help."

When they finished their meal she led the way to Amy and Shawn's. She didn't bother knocking. Amy and Shawn were flipping through files on the table. He stood and shook Oliver's hand.

"Shawn Hook."

"Oliver Queen."

Felicity smiled. "Shawn is an expert marksman and former CIA."

Oliver nodded. Amy shook his hand smiling.

"I'm Shawn's wife Amy."

"Nice to meet you."

Shawn motioned for them to sit then showed him the files.

"I've been looking at everyone whose name is on that list. All of them have been involved in their respective organizations for a while and all are high ranking."

Oliver nodded. "So they have no connection?"

"Other then the fact they are all competition."

"You lost me."

"Li Chang has built Dark Horse from the ground up. The only way to build a company like this is by taking out the competition. If A.R.G.U.S and the CIA are out of the picture people would be relying on his business."

Amy nodded. "It's rather genius."

Oliver looked for himself. "So when do you think he will send the virus?"

"When Felicity's contract is up most likely."

"But that's not for three months."

"Exactly the work they're having her do now is their cover up."

Felicity spoke. "I put a loophole in the code. They won't be able to find it but it is my way of cancelling it. Anything I do now won't affect that."

He nodded. "So you just need to lay low and not draw any attention to yourself until your contract is up."

"I can play a dumb blonde."

He laughed. Shawn nodded.

"That's the point. We need to get to these people and warn them without Li realizing what we are doing."

Amy groaned. "That's easier said then done."

Oliver took the list. "Not if Lyla and I do it."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity glanced at Oliver when they got back in her suite. He noticed and cleared his throat.

"I'll crash on the couch."

She rolled her eyes. "We're adults Oliver. I think we can sleep in the same bed without having sex."

He smiled. "Okay."

Felicity stepped into the bathroom and Oliver unpacked his leather duffle. He noticed a picture on the nightstand and looked. It was a sonogram photo. He was stunned.

"Felicity?"

She stepped out of the bathroom. "Yeah?"

He held up the photo. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity looked at him stunned. She mentally kicked herself for not hiding the picture. She spoke quietly.

"Oh yeah. That."

His eyes widened. "Oh yeah that? That's all you have to say?"

She thawed out a little and sat on the edge of the bed. "I didn't think this would be the best time to tell you."

"When else would you have told me? When the baby came out?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not that bad. I didn't know how to tell you."

He started pacing. "How long have you known?"

"Not even a week. Li doesn't know about it."

He sat down next to her and rubbed the side of his face. She spoke quietly.

"We really did it this time didn't we?"

He nodded. "Come home."

She looked at him. "I can't. We just talked about that."

"That was before..."

"Before what? Nothing has changed."

"Felicity everything has changed. You're pregnant. It's not safe for you here."

"Like it's any safer at home?"

"At home I can protect you."

"Yeah we all saw how well that worked last year didn't we?"

He was taken aback. She regretted the words the second they had come out of her mouth. She looked at him guilty.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. But...you're treating me like an idiot who can't take care of herself."

He sighed. "I know you can but not with a baby."

"I'm not going to be pregnant forever. I'll be home before i'm due and we can deal with it then."

He looked at her carefully. "If you won't come home then I am staying here."

"You can't. You need to get to the people on the list. Besides you're the Green Arrow. You can not give that up. I won't let you."

"But me being the Green Arrow puts a target on this baby's back before it's even born. You saw what happened with William."

She grabbed his hand and dropped her voice. "For better or worse we're in this together. That is what we said when we started all of this and I am standing by it."

He looked at her carefully. "But..."

"No buts. Just admit that I am right and lets move on with the plan."

He cracked a smile. "Okay fine. But you can't be putting yourself in danger here."

"I'm not. I will be out before anything happens."

"And then we can talk about this...us?"

She nodded. "I promise."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before Oliver had to go home Felicity figured that she needed to humor him by having Shawn go through the plan and escape one last time. As they did Oliver looked at things from a new perspective.

"What if Li suspects Felicity?"

Shawn looked at him. "Oliver I swear to you, I won't let anything happen to her."

Oliver nodded and shook his hand. That night as they laid in bed Felicity saw him reading a book. She turned onto her side and raised her brows.

"Oliver Queen are you actually reading a book?"

He looked at her amused. "It was in your living room."

She looked. It was the pregnancy book she had gotten herself.

"Seriously?"

He shrugged. "I realized that I know nothing about babies. I mean nothing."

"Weren't you like nine when Thea was born?"

"Yeah but we had nannies and I went to school. Plus I always handed her back when she started to cry."

Felicity laughed. "We have time to figure all this out."

"Yeah but I am going to need a lot of time."

"I'm sure Dig will be willing to help you."

He rolled his eyes. Eventually he set the book aside and turned out the light.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity decided to go with Oliver to the airport. He stood with her before going through security. He spoke to her quietly.

"If you need me I will be on the next plane out."

She smiled. "I'll be fine. I'll be home in a few months."

He nodded and hugged her gently. "Take care of yourself and...it."

She nodded and waved as he walked towards security. It was going to be a long three months.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The best part about being pregnant for Felicity was that Li didn't suspect her. He was very understanding of all of her doctor's appointments and break needs. Before Felicity knew it two months had gone by. She was starting to show. Amy just had to point that out to her.

"I bet Oliver is excited."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "I haven't spoken to him for two months really. We text about updates for this case we're working on."

"Well I still think you are going to be having one awesome homecoming."

"I doubt it."

Amy gave her a look. "I saw the way he looked at you. Those kinds of feelings, they don't just disappear."

"No but we had our reasons for breaking up."

"I'm sure you did but maybe they don't matter as much as you seem to think that they do."

Felicity shook off that feeling. Truth be told she was starting to have stronger feelings for Oliver. She figured that they had something to do with the fact that she was carrying his child. She already loved her baby so in turn she loved her baby's father. That was normal. But the there were times when she just plain missed Oliver.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity had been finishing up for the day when Li walked down to see her.

"Felicity, looking lovely as always."

She blushed. "Suck up. What can I do for you?"

"The CIA tested out your virus and it seems to have a glitch."

"Glitch?"

"It umm takes too long they feel. Is there anyway that you can make it faster?"

She accepted the microchip from him and looked at it. "I can always try."

"You are truly remarkable. Just give it to me when you're done."

She nodded. She put the microchip back into the slot on her computer and started typing away. She made the necessary adjustments and went upstairs. She walked into Shawn and Amy's apartment and found them eating dinner. Shawn saw the look on her face.

"What's up?"

Felicity showed him the chip. He raised his brows.

"Is that the...?"

"Li brought it to me. He said that they tested it and found it to be too slow."

Amy stood. "They tested it?"

Felicity nodded. "Which means someone on the list is probably dead."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy and Felicity went into town the next day to use the pay phone. Felicity was so nervous she couldn't seem to dial. Eventually her call went through.

"Lyla Michaels."

"Hey it's me. Can you talk?"

"Yeah what's going on?"

"They tested the virus already."

"What? When?"

"Sometime last week. Li brought the main microchip back to me and said it was too slow."

"Let me see what I can dig up."

"Okay i'll do some digging on this end."

"Felicity, be careful."

"Always. Give everyone a hug for me."

"Will do. Stay safe."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lyla rushed into The Arrowcave. Oliver was training with Rene while Thea and Dig watched. Dig turned and smiled.

"Hey Beautiful."

She hugged him then spoke to Oliver. "They tested the virus."

He turned stunned. Rene hit him upside the head. He shook it off and walked over.

"When?"

"A few days ago in Hong Kong. A former A.R.G.U.S agent Juan Leu was killed by a suspected gas explosion."

"Gas explosion?"

"They didn't think it was relevant that his computer was torched."

Oliver sighed. "This is only the beginning."

"I know. I warned Juan about the list and he was taking precautions so the fact they still got to him..."

"The virus is more powerful then we thought."

Thea looked between them. "What are you guys talking about."

Lyla turned to her. "The company that Felicity is working for had her create a computer generated bomb. It can cause any server to overheat and explode. Even a server as small as a smart watch."

Rene made a face. "That doesn't sound good."

"It's not. Oliver and I have warned everyone on Dark Horse's hit list but they're smart. I should have known that they would do a test run. And now they want Felicity to make the virus even faster."

Oliver nodded. "I need to get her out of there."

Lyla shook her head. "You can't. If Felicity leaves now Li will know something is up."

"So what do you expect me to do?! Sit here with my hands tied while Felicity and my child are put in danger?!"

Thea and Dig both looked stunned. Dig was the first to talk.

"Felicity is pregnant?"

Oliver sighed and nodded. Thea raised her brows.

"When did you two have time to...you know?"

"When she came home for the break. We had dinner and drank too much wine."

Dig whistled under his breath. "Lyla he's right then. We need to get her out."

"And like I said right now Li doesn't suspect her. She is safer as long as she stays under the radar."

Oliver opened his mouth to protest but Thea put her hand on his shoulder.

"She's right Ollie. If you want to keep her safe then stick with Lyla's plan."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity paced around her apartment while Shawn typed away at his laptop. He glanced at her.

"Would you calm down?"

"I can't calm down. I am holding twenty lives in my hands and I feel like I am going to puke."

He rolled his eyes. "Well I may have something that will cheer you up."

She sat down and looked. He pointed.

"All of these names they are Li's competition right?"

"Right."

"Well what would happen if Dark Horse lost its power."

"How do you mean?"

"Simple things. Appointment cancelations, order mix ups, assignment changes, even simple missed calls. All of that can throw an agency like this off."

"But how do we do that without getting caught?"

"That my dear is where you come in."

"You need to make simple changes using different members of the company and different clients."

She nodded. "So a few basic inscription codes."

"Exactly."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Just like that things started to come into play. Dark Horse lost three major accounts due to "miss communication". Li was at the end of his rope. But Felicity only had another week to deal with him before going home. He tried to geet her to extend her contract but she pointed out she needed to be home. Amy went with her to her last doctor's appointment until she went home. She frowned when they walked out.

"I can not believe that you couldn't find out the gender."

Felicity smiled. "It doesn't bug me that much. Besides I can find out at my next ultrasound if I want to."

"Yeah but now I can't buy you any cute baby clothes."

"Well we can still go shopping. I mean baby stuff here is way cheaper then it is in Star City."

Amy nodded then wrapped an arm around Felicity's shoulders. "I am really going to miss having you around."

Felicity nodded. "Same here. But I expect you to fly out when this kid decides it's ready to come."

"Deal."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time Felicity left Li was wound so tight he was like a bomb ready to explode. She was grateful to get on her plane and even more grateful when she arrived safely. She grabbed her luggage and was about to call a car service when someone called her name.

"Felicity."

She turned and saw Lyla. She walked over and hugged her.

"I missed you so much."

"Same here and look at you!" She pulled back enough to look at Felicity's baby bump. "You look amazing."

"I look like a five month pregnant cow."

She laughed. "Well we have had some developments since you left China."

"Like?"

"Like I have recruited Barry Allen and Sara Lance to help us."

"Okay."

They climbed into an A.R.G.U.S vehicle and took off. Lyla handed Felicity a tablet.

"The bomb has been activated three times but has been unsuccessful."

"Li was wound pretty tight when I left."

"Well Shawn was right. The break down of Dark Horse was the best way for us to be able to make the first move. All the targets are in hiding and we may be able to stop the bomb before it hurts anyone else. Oh and I do have to warn you..." She took the tablet back. "Samantha and William are in Star City."

Felicity felt a wave of different emotions. "Why?"

"One of the targets was the agent assigned to them. Oliver didn't want to risk it. William knows that Oliver is The Green Arrow and his father."

"How did that go over?"

"According to Dig there was a lot of yelling."

She nodded and rubbed her stomach. Lyla saw the expression on her friends face.

"Oliver is excited that you're coming home. All though he still thinks you won't be home for another week."

She smiled and then looked at Lyla unsure. "He's excited?"

"He borrowed Dig's books on parenting and is ordering baby stuff."

She rolled her eyes. "I try to picture him changing diapers but umm it just makes me laugh."

"I have a feeling he may surprise you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they entered the Arrowcave the only people there were Caitlin and Cisco. Caitlin smiled.

"Felicity!"

She ran over and hugged her before looking at her stomach.

"Oh my God you're glowing!"

Felicity made a face. "If you say so."

Cisco laughed and hugged her. "Wow you look..."

"Watch it."

"I was going to say great."

Lyla smiled. "Nice save. Did you find anything while I was gone?"

Caitlin nodded and pulled something up on one of the monitors. "Oliver and Barry are checking this out. Then Sara, Laurel, Dig, and Thea are checking on this. Rene, Curtis, and Rory are looking into this one. But so far they haven't seen anything out of the ordinary."

"Where are Samantha and William?"

"Oliver and Barry just picked them up from Oliver's place. They should be here..."

Barry appeared in a streak of red carrying William. Caitlin smiled.

"Now."

He set William down and smiled. "How'd you like that?"

William grinned. "That was awesome. Can we go again?"

"Maybe later." He saw Felicity and pulled off his mask. "Hey Felicity!"

He grabbed her and twirled her gently. The elevator doors opened and he set her down.

"Thank God you're here because Oliver has been especially grouchy."

Oliver and Samantha walked over. Oliver looked at her stunned.

"I thought you had another week left?"

She smiled and hugged him carefully. "Lyla called and gave me a heads up."

He nodded and looked at her stomach. He seemed frazzled. "Well there's...a lot more of you to see."

Lyla rolled her eyes. "Not the right thing to say." She grabbed Felicity's hand and pulled her away before Samantha could even speak. "Can you pull up the virus here?"

Felicity nodded and started typing away. She then showed Lyla.

"This is the original design. I created a back door in it so if we know where it's going to hit, I can stop it."

"So we need to find a pattern to the attacks. Who he is targeting first."

Caitlin pulled up the list and looked. "There doesn't appear to be a pattern."

Felicity stood and looked. Something stuck out at her.

"I've seen that pattern before."

She sat back down and plugged in a flashdrive before typing away. She finally pulled back and spoke.

"He's doing it based off of his first three jobs with Dark Horse."

Barry looked. "So he was working with people on these jobs. His first jobs without him being the lead."

She nodded. Oliver looked closely.

"Okay so we know who he is going to hit. How will we know if he sends the virus?"

She paused and then typed away. "I ca install an alarm in the virus to alert me when it is activated. Hopefully Li won't look close enough to see the change. I doubt he will he is not all that observant when it comes to code."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone was hanging around in The Arrow Cave waiting for the action. Most of them had gone onto the training area. Felicity was sitting alone at the computers when Oliver walked over. He sat down next to her and spoke quietly.

"So how are you?"

She shrugged. "Okay."

He threw her a look. "Really?"

"Other then the fact twenty people may die because of me I'm great."

He smiled. "How's...it?"

She pulled something out of her purse and handed it to him. It was her latest ultrasound picture. He looked at it in awe. She smiled and spoke.

"It kept crossing it's legs so I don't know the gender."

He nodded. "But it's doing okay?"

"So far so good."

He set the photo down just as a dinging started. She jumped slightly and looked at the computer. She yelled.

"Lyla!"

She started typing away as everyone gathered around. Lyla spoke to her.

"He's sticking to pattern?"

She nodded and kept typing. When another alarm went off she spoke to Curtis and Cisco.

"I need more hands."

They sat down and started typing away. She made sure to send the code o them and they all worked as quickly as they could. Oliver leaned over her and spoke.

"I it working?"

She nodded. "When the virus didn't go through on the first he must have someone keep sending them."

"So he is going down the list?"

"Yup. But now he is hitting a wall."

After a few minutes they all stopped tying. Curtis looked at her.

"Did we do it?"

She stopped. "Wait."

They did and then she nodded. "The virus has been disabled. But he is trying to figure out why the virus didn't work."

Oliver looked alarm. "Can he trace it back to you?"

"I used an outside source so hopefully no."

He nodded. "So we're out of the woods?"

"For now."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Chapter 6

After staying in The Arrow Cave all night Felicity was exhausted. Lyla noticed and spoke to everyone.

"I think it would be best if we all went home and got some rest. We're no good to anyone dead on our feet."

Everyone agreed. Felicity stood to leave when Curtis spoke.

"Hey Felicity i'll drive you home."

She smiled. "Thanks Curtis."

She grabbed her bags and climbed into his car. On the drive home he smiled at her.

"It seriously is so good having you back."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Between Oliver's bad mood, Rene and Rory bickering, and Thea trying to help with all the tech it has been a nightmare."

She smiled. "Glad to feel needed."

When they got to her apartment, Curtis insisted on carrying her bags up for her. She looked around and sighed.

"Thank you so much. I wasn't looking forward to the awkward drive home with Oliver."

"Yeah I noticed how tense things were with you two. Is everything okay?"

She sat down. "That woman and the little boy. What did Oliver tell you guys about them?"

He shrugged. "Just that they needed to be protected and that the woman was an old friend of his."

She nodded. "That boy, William, he's Oliver's son."

Curtis froze and sat down. "Woah."

She nodded and looked at her hands. "He's the reason Oliver and I broke up."

"Why?"

"He didn't tell me. I wasn't trustworthy enough for him to tell me." She smiled to herself but it didn't reach her eyes. "Oliver trust people to a point. Beyond that point it's like he's incapable of moving forward. I think he and I hit that point and we panicked. Now I have this baby on the way and...I honestly have no idea what to do or how to feel about it."

"Well you're going to keep it right?"

"Of course but do I keep it as a Queen or a Smoak?"

"Not sure that I follow."

"Do I let Oliver in all the way yet again and pray it doesn't backfire or do I keep him at a safe distance?"

Curtis was quiet for a minute before speaking.

"I think there has to be a way to let Oliver be in the baby's life but also keep your heart safe."

She nodded. "Maybe."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Felicity woke up and had a pounding headache. She was trying to readjust to Star City time but it wasn't working. It also didn't help that her phone was blowing up with messages from Cisco, Caitlin and Curtis. She crawled out of bed and went downstairs. She had just poured herself some tea when her doorbell rang. She groaned and answered it. Barry Allen smiled at her.

"Morning. Donut?"

She rolled her eyes and let him in. He took in her appearance.

"You look a little...tired."

She sighed. "I'm not allowed coffee so I get to drink this raspberry, lemon no taste no caffeine tea and try to function."

He nodded. "Well I am suppose to give you a lift to The Arrow Cave when you are dressed. Oliver wants you there like now."

She threw him a look. "If Oliver wants me there like now he can take that bow of his and shove it up his ass."

Barry whistled under his breath. "Have another donut."

She sighed. "I'm going to take a shower and get dressed."

He nodded. Felicity tried to get herself to relax but couldn't. Her muscles were all tense. But it was in the shower that she felt something for the first time. A distinct little nudge. She paused from rinsing her hair and waited. It came again. She smiled. It was the first real fetal movements that she had felt. When she stepped out of the shower she pulled on a pair of dark wash maternity skinny jeans, a burgundy wrap blouse and silver flats. She blow dried her hair straight and left it down. When she came back downstairs Barry stood.

"Ready?"

She threw him a look. "Hold on a second."

She grabbed her purse and threw her phone and tablet into it.

"Now we can go."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Barry stopped at the elevator and Felicity puked. He made a face.

"Sorry."

She wiped her mouth and groaned. "Morning sickness and motion sickness together is so not fun."

He nodded. "Shall we?"

They stepped on and rode down. When they stepped off everyone else was already there. Oliver looked at them.

"What took you so long?"

Before Felicity could speak Barry grabbed her shoulders and had her sit. He looked at Oliver and muttered.

"Don't anger it man."

Oliver raised his brows but didn't push. They got to work trying to see if Li was going to try and strike again. Eventually they all decided to break off and keep an eye out. Barry and Sara opted to stay in Star City for a while. Before leaving Felicity caught part of Oliver and Samantha's private conversation. She was packing up her things when she heard them in the workout room. She glanced over towards the elevator. William was distracted by Barry doing the salmon ladder. She listened closely. Samantha sounded frustrated.

"You want me to just pack him up again?"

"Samantha if you two are closer I can keep you safe."

She sighed. "Fine."

"Does this mean that I can also be a part of his life more?"

"We can take it one step at a time. I mean now that he knows it needs to be his decision."

Oliver nodded. "I understand that. I want you to know that I am committed to making this work."

Felicity had heard enough. She wiped some tears that had fallen down her face and spoke to Barry.

"I'm heading out for the night."

He stopped and looked at her. "I can run you home." He looked at William and smiled. "Under five seconds. Time me."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days passed and Felicity readjusted to Star City. She went back to Palmer Tech and to vigilante work. She and Oliver though, hadn't really spoken since she had gotten back. He was busy with his duties as mayor and with William. She tried to focus on her own stuff. She needed to see a doctor so she went by herself. She was sitting in the ultrasound room when the tech walked in smiling.

"Hello Miss. Smoak." She looked around. "Are we waiting for anyone?"

"No I'm alone."

She nodded and started the ultrasound. Felicity stayed as still as possible and smiled when the baby's image appeared on the screen.

"So do you want to know the gender?"

Felicity thought for a minute and then smiled. "Yes."

"Well it's a girl."

Felicity paused. "It's a girl?"

"Definitely." She adjusted the doppler and clicked on something. "Here is a better picture of her face."

Felicity looked and almost cried. Even the blurry image showed her that she was perfect. Later that day Felicity walked into the Arrow Cave and found Rory, Rene, and Dig training alone. She looked at Dig.

"Where's Oliver?"

"He went with Samantha and William to a baseball game."

Felicity tried not to let that get to her. She smiled at Dig.

"Well can I show you guys something?"

Digg and Rene pulled back and grabbed their waters. She handed Dig her ultrasound pictures. He smiled.

"Wow it's been a while since I saw one of these."

She smiled. Rory looked.

"Congratulations again."

"Thanks."

Rene made a face. "It looks like one of them alien things."

Felicity threw a look at him and he quickly spoke.

"A cute alien but still..."

Rory nodded. "It's cute."

Felicity smiled. "It is a she."

Dig looked at her and grinned. "Congratulations."

He hugged her gently as did Rene and Rory. It was really what Felicity needed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sara walked into Oliver's office and found him talking to Thea and her dad. Quinten smiled at her.

"Hey Sweetie we can head to lunch in a minute."

She nodded. "Take your time."

She sat on the desk and smiled at Oliver.

"How did you get the keys to the mayor's office?"

He rolled his eyes. "How did you get to be on a space ship?"

She laughed and then grinned. "So I hear congratulations are in order?"

He looked at her confused and she elaborated.

"On the baby. A little girl. I never saw you as a girl dad but i'm sure you can make it work."

Thea looked shocked as did Oliver. Thea spoke quickly.

"Felicity's having a girl?"

Sara nodded and looked between them confused. "You didn't know?"

He shook his head. "She didn't tell me. How did you know?"

"Well Dig told Laurel and Laurel told me."

"Who told Dig?"

"Felicity. She apparently told him, Rory, and Rene."

Oliver was stunned that Felicity would keep that from him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver walked into the bunker and found Dig and Rene training. He spoke to Dig.

"Felicity told you about the baby?"

John didn't look up from Rene. "About it being a girl? Yeah she told me. She came here looking for you."

Oliver sighed. "And I was with William."

Dig glanced up when he heard the difference in his friend's voice. "What's up?"

"Nothing I just heard that I am going to have a daughter from Sara."

Dig looked at Rene. "Give us a sec."

Rene nodded. Dig grabbed his water and walked over to where Oliver was sitting.

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't know. My mind is in a million different places." He cracked a small smile. "A daughter? God I can't believe i'm going to have a daughter."

Dig smiled. "You'll be fine."

"I just don't get why she didn't tell me?"

"Maybe it just got away from her?"

"Maybe."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity was soaking in a hot bath trying to relax when her phone rang. She groaned when she read Mom on the screen.

"Hey Mom."

"Hi Sweetie. I just wanted to check in on how you're doing. Are you drinking that tea I sent you?"

"Yes thanks again."

"No problem. I hope you're not moving around too much. Being pregnant takes a lot out of you."

"I know it does. I'm taking things easy at work."

"Good. I'm sorry that I can't come out there for a while but things are busy at work and I just got that promotion..."

"I know Mom. I'm fine really."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

She hung up and climbed out of the tub. She put on her pajamas and then decided to walk into the spare bedroom. She used it for storage. She started to get ideas for the nursery. She also got ideas for something else. She grabbed a pen and paper and started to sketch her idea out. She laughed at herself when she was finished. She had designed a baby monitor that was accessible by phone or tablet, alerted you if there was gas or fire in the room, let you know the room temperature, and even could control the lights. Her MIT degree was definitely paying off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm just saying we need to get out ahead of this!"

"I know but we can't if we don't know who he is targeting."

Felicity rolled her eyes. Rene and Sara were arguing. Felicity ignored them and fired up the computers. Barry sat down next to her and smiled.

"I have something for you."

He handed her a giftbag. She smiled.

"What's this for?"

"Open it."

She pulled out a pink Star Labs onesie. She smiled. "I love it."

He smiled. "Well I heard you were having a girl so I figured it was perfect."

She nodded and hugged him. "Thank you Barry."

He stepped away and let her get to work. She didn't notice that Oliver had walked into the room until he spoke to her.

"Can we talk?"

She nodded and followed him upstairs. He rounded on her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you?"

"That you had an ultrasound? Or that we're having a girl?"

"I didn't want to bother you. It was just an ultrasound. It's not like something was wrong."

He raised his brows. "I would have been there."

"But you didn't need to be."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

She chose her words carefully. "It's not like we're together or anything. We are having a baby together. That's all."

He looked taken aback. "I want to be involved in her life."

"And I want that too. But she's not even here yet."

"To me being involved also means going to the doctor with you and ultrasounds."

"But that has more to do with me then it does with her." She thought for a minute and then sighed. "I just think things will be easier for both of us if we keep a healthy distance from eachother with this stuff. We spend enough time together anyways."

She went back downstairs leaving him speechless.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity felt bad that she spoke to Oliver the way that she had but she had to. She was afraid to let him in too close. What if he hurt her again? What if he let the baby down? She didn't want her daughter to grow up with her parents fighting like she had. But then he did something that made her rethink everything. A knock came on her door and when she opened it there were delivery men.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Felicity Smoak?"

"I am."

"Where do you want it?"

"Umm the living room is fine."

"We're suppose to assemble it for you."

"Assemble what exactly?"

He handed her a note.

 _Felicity,_

 _I get that after everything I have put you through you want me at a distance._

 _I will respect your wishes but I still want to be there for our daughter._

 _Please let me,_

 _Oliver_

She looked at the box and saw it was a crib. She allowed the delivery men to assemble it in the nursery. She felt a twinge of guilt creep in yet again. There had to be a way to let him be involved with the baby but still keep their friendship right?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Felicity went to Oliver's office. She knocked and he spoke.

"Come in."

She opened the door and stepped inside. He looked surprised.

"Hey is everything okay?"

She nodded and walked closer. "I owe you an apology."

"No you don't."

She sat on the edge of his desk. "Yeah I do. I was treating you lie my father and that's not fair to you. I just...I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you to be involved."

He gave her his full attention. "I want to be involved. All the way. But I get that you want to have boundaries."

She nodded. "How about you can come to ultrasounds but no offense doctor's appointments are a no."

He smiled and nodded. "That works."

"Okay."

"And when she's born, if you're okay with it, I would like to be there."

She thought for a minute and nodded. "I'm okay with that." She felt something and grinned. "Can I show you something?"

He cocked a brow and nodded. She grabbed his hand and set it on her stomach. He felt the baby kick his hand and he grinned.

"Woah."

She nodded. "She's tough."

"Just like her mother."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next few weeks Felicity and Oliver started communicating better. It helped that they were working together a lot. Felicity figured out that Li hired another hacker to track her movements. In order to protect herself she had to make a phone call that she didn't want to. The next day she felt jittery and nauseous. Curtis walked into the Arrowcave and found her eating licorice extremely quickly.

"Hey." He set his bag down and watched as three more strands disappeared. "Are you okay?"

"Not really."

He decided not to ask and simply started training. When Rene and Rory walked in he signaled to them to not ask. Then Oliver and Dig walked in followed by Thea. Oliver noticed Felicity's odd behavior.

"Everything okay?"

She shook her head. Dig tried to take away her licorice and she glared at him.

"Touch it and you loose the arm."

He pulled his hands away. When the elevator dinged they all turned. Noah Kuttler stepped off and looked around impressed.

"You know when you hear the words secret lair I picture more...well secrecy. Tighter security."

Oliver looked at him then turned to Felicity. "Why is he here?"

Noah walked over and waved his hand. "Just here to lend my daughter a hand."

Oliver looked at them. "You told him who I am?"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Oliver I've known for a while. You're not very good with the cover stories."

Felicity looked at Oliver. "If we are going to stop this hacker from finding the gap in the code then I need his help." She then started crying much to Oliver's horror. "And I would appreciate a little support because if Li finds out that I betrayed him he could come after me. And I'm pregnant and I shouldn't have to be worrying if some crazy group off assassins are going to try to kill me."

Thea lightly hit Oliver in the chest before hugging felicity. "It's okay. We're going to figure all of this out."

She helped her sit and had her take some deep breaths. Noah sat down and started typing away. He looked impressed.

"Did you build this system?"

She nodded. "Why?"

"It's genius. The open sourced programing is phenomenal."

She cracked a small smile. "I learned from the best."

They got to work. After a while Noah whistled under his breath.

"It looks like there is a third party server."

Felicity wheeled over to him. "Where?"

He pointed and she groaned. "Great."

Oliver paused and walked over. "What is it?"

"Someone else is hacking the feed."

"Could they be working for Dark Horse?"

Noah shook his head. "I don't think so. I started back tracking the signal and it is coming from Star City."

"Can you find out who it is?"

Felicity nodded. "Working on that now."

She was typing away as quick as she could. She eventually looked up.

"The server is encrypted."

Noah nodded. "I hit a dead end. Whoever hacked this has some serious tech."

"And is seriously good." Her eyes widened and she looked at Oliver. "What if Prometheus is hacking the feed. What if he knows it was me?"

Oliver looked stunned. "Dig!"

Diggle walked over looking confused. "What's up?"

"Can Lyla get A.R.G.U.S. to watch Dark Horses communications?"

"Maybe why?"

"Prometheus knows Felicity stopped the virus."

"You think he'll tell Chang?"

"We can't rule it out."

"I'll call Lyla and fill her in."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity had just gotten home when someone knocked on her door. She groaned and opened the door. Oliver stood there. Her eyebrows shot up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing yet."

He let himself inside and looked around. She paused before shutting the door and locking it.

"Do you want to tell me what it is that you are looking for?"

"Cameras or listening devices."

"Dig already did a sweep. It's fine."

"I'm just checking."

He finally stopped looking under the furniture and looked at her.

"I'm going to have an agent assigned to you."

"No way."

"Felicity..."

"Don't Felicity me. I have been babysat by A.R.G.U.S agents before and I didn't like it. I can take care of myself."

"But it is not just you anymore. There is the baby to think about."

She sighed. "I don't want any agents."

"Fine then Dig and I will take shifts with the others. Someone will always be outside."

She rolled her eyes. "If it will make you feel better you can stay in the guest room until you catch Prometheus."

He looked taken aback. "Really?"

She nodded. "You'll have to tolerate all the baby stuff in there."

He chuckled. "Okay."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity felt weird having Oliver in the loft again. She knew that it was for the best but the last time they had lived together they had been engaged. Things were extremely awkward between them. Things grew even more awkward a week after he moved in. Felicity was flipping through a book on the couch making faces to herself when he got home from the office. He looked at his watch and then to her.

"I thought you weren't going to be home for another hour?"

"Meeting let out early."

He nodded and set his briefcase down. She made another face and he looked concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"The longest recorded pregnancy was 375 days. If that happens just shoot me with an arrow."

He rolled his eyes and sat down. He caught a look at the cover of her book. "100 things that can go wrong with your pregnancy. Should you be reading that?"

"My mom sent it to me."

"Of course she did."

"Holy crap that heaviest baby born last year weighed 15 pounds and 8 ounces! That really had to hurt."

Oliver rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay...1 in 8 babies is born with a full set of teeth."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How do you know?"

"Because I just do!"

Curtis and Felicity were typing away at the computers while Rene watched. Felicity looked at him as he took a huge bite of his three layer Big Belly Burger.

"How can you eat that?"

He shrugged. "Easily."

Curtis rolled his eyes. "If you puke I am not cleaning it up."

Felicity pulled up an new screen and paused. "Woah."

"What do you have?"

Felicity showed him and his eyes widened. "That's...wow."

"Well at least we figured out who he is."

"Yeah but knowing who he is, is only part of the issue."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity stepped off the elevator and looked around. She spotted Quintin Lance and walked over.

"Deputy Mayor Lance."

He turned and grinned. "Felicity." He hugged her gently. "I've missed you."

"Same here."

He pulled away and smiled. "So what brings you here?"

"I was hoping to speak with Oliver for a minute."

"He's in his office." He looked at his watch and groaned. "And I am late for a briefing. It was good to see you."

He walked away and Felicity approached the door to Oliver's office. She paused when she heard him talking. She peaked through the crack in the door and saw him talking with a very attractive woman. She recognized her immediately. Susan Williams from Channel 52. She also knew her from Oliver's Christmas party, she had been his date. She watched as Susan laughed and put her hand on Oliver's arm. Oliver didn't pull away but instead smiled and leaned closer to talk to her. Felicity felt a twinge of jealousy and backed up. She saw that his receptionist was out. She grabbed a notepad and pen and wrote him a note to call her. She then left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thea Queen was about to walk into her brother's office when Quintin Lance stopped her.

"He may not be in there. Felicity stopped by."

Thea cocked her brow and opened the door. Oliver was sitting at his desk signing some papers. He looked up.

"Hey Speedy."

Quintin walked in with Thea and spoke to Oliver curious. "I figured you left."

"Why?"

"Felicity came by earlier. Said she needed to talk to you about something."

Oliver cocked his brow. "I haven't seen Felicity today. Maybe Margret talked to her?"

Thea shook her head. "Margret left early. Her son came down with the flu so she needed to get him from school."

Quintin stood, stepped out for a minute and returned with a note. "This was on Margret's desk."

Oliver took it and read,

 _Oliver, got a lead call me when you have a minute- Felicity_

He grabbed his cell and called Felicity she answered and he spoke to her.

"Hey I just got your note. What did you find?"

"I think I know who Prometheus is. Do you remember Justin Claybourne?"

"Yeah he was CEO of Claybourne Pharmaceuticals."

"And he was killed by The Hood."

"His name was on the list. But what does he have to do with Prometheus?"

"Well I pulled up everything I had on Prometheus and noticed that most of his anger towards you involves the list. So I dug back through every name on the list and I found something on Claybourne. When his wife filed for divorce she stated that he was unfaithful and had an illegitimate son."

Oliver sat up straighter. "He did?"

"His name isn't listed on any birth certificates but...I think I found the mother. She was a housekeeper for the Claybourne's and quit after two years. She had a son that same year but all of his birth records have been sealed by someone with serious tech."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that Claybourne is the father."

"Well if he wasn't then she got an awful generous severance package. She has no reported job and yet she has over 5 million in her bank account. The money was a direct transfer from Claybourne around the time she would have given birth. I'm guessing it was child support."

He stood. "Where can I meet you?"

"I'm in the bunker with Rene."

"I'll be there soon."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	9. Chapter 9

Felicity looked up when Oliver walked in.

"This is weird I have not found any signs that Claybourne had a son other then the wife's statement. Also the former maid, Amanda Westfield received 10 million dollars when Claybourne died."

Oliver looked curious. "If they had a baby there has to be a paper trail."

"Not if she didn't put his name on the birth certificate. Plus it looks like someone erased all of her hospital records. All I know I that she gave birth to a baby boy in 1986."

He looked closer at the screen. "So she definitely had a child?"

She nodded. "Definitely."

"Maybe I should pay her a visit?"

Felicity looked at him. "Do you really think she is going to tell the guy who killed her lover anything?"

"No but she may tell the mayor of Star City."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity was still awake when Oliver got home that night. He looked stressed. She set her tablet aside and spoke quietly.

"I take it she didn't give you anything?"

He nodded. "Nope."

"Sorry."

He grabbed a drink from the fridge and glanced at her. "It's not your fault. Thanks for information. It did help."

She nodded and stood to go to bed. He hesitated before asking her something that had been on his mind all day.

"I was wondering, when the baby is born, are you going to put my name on the birth certificate?"

She turned and looked at him confused. "I figured I would. Why?"

"Well we're not married and...well I wasn't on William's birth certificate until last year."

Felicity face softened. "Oliver I would never do that to you."

He nodded and watched her walk upstairs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity walked downstairs and opened the apartment door and found Samantha and William standing there. She smiled.

"Hi um Oliver isn't here right now."

Samantha smiled. "Oh he is suppose to take William to a concert tonight."

Just then Oliver came up behind Samantha and William. He looked at her apologetic.

"Sorry I am late a meeting ran long. Just let me change and we can get going."

Samantha and William stepped into the apartment. Samantha handed Felicity William's backpack.

"Here is his stuff."

Felicity nodded. Samantha knelt down and spoke to William.

"Have fun with Oliver okay and if you need me call."

William nodded. "We'll be fine."

She kissed his forehead and left. Felicity started into the kitchen when William spoke to her curious.

"So you and Oliver aren't together anymore right?"

"Right."

"But you live together and you're having a baby together?"

Felicity paused as she fixed herself some herbal tea. "Oliver and I are...complicated."

He nodded and sat down at the counter. "So since Oliver is my dad does that make your baby my brother or sister?"

Felicity nodded. "Your half-sister."

"Cool. I've always wanted a brother or sister."

She smiled and sat next to him with her tea. William saw her drawings and looked at them.

"What are these?"

"I am designing an implant that will help people in wheelchairs walk again."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We're pretty close. Just a few more tweaks and I think I'll have it."

"That's pretty cool."

She showed him the design. "You put this in the spinal cord and it triggers the nerves in the spine to regenerate."

"So this could change people's lives?"

She nodded. "Hopefully."

Oliver came downstairs and smiled. "Hey are you ready?"

William nodded. "What row are we in?"

"1st row and we have backstage V.I.P passes. So you will get to meet the bands."

"Awesome."

Oliver looked at her smiling. "We should be back around 11:30."

She nodded. "Have fun."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Felicity woke up due to sharp pains in her side. She walked downstairs in her pajamas and found William and Oliver in the kitchen. Oliver was at the stove while William sat at the counter reading some comic books. She sat down next to William and forced a smile.

"What are you reading?"

"An old Flash comic. Is not as good as Barry's stories."

She nodded. "Yeah his stories are pretty good."

Oliver handed them both plates filled with French toast and bacon. He then sat next to William. After breakfast Felicity tried to take a shower and see if that eased her pain. It did for a little while but by the time she had gotten herself dressed it was back. She went back downstairs and found Oliver helping William repack his bag. She sat down on the couch just as a knock came to the door. Oliver opened it and let Samantha inside. She smiled at her son.

"Hey Baby. How was the concert?"

"It was awesome. I got autographs from each of the bands and the lead singer of the third band gave me his guitar pick and signed it for me."

"Wow that sounds cool."

William grabbed his bag and hugged his dad. "Thanks for last night."

"No problem."

Samantha smiled. "Would you mind taking him to his baseball game next Friday at 6? I have a business dinner."

He nodded. "No problem."

William walked over and hugged Felicity. "Thanks for showing me that implant thing."

She laughed. "No problem. Maybe I can show you around Palmer Tech sometime?"

"That would be cool."

They left and Oliver started getting ready to head to the bunker. Felicity stood to get some water from the kitchen and stumbled. He looked up concerned.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded but then she gasped when another pain hit her. He helped her sit back down and spoke quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"I've been having these weird pains all morning."

"What do you mean weird?"

"They're in my side."

He grabbed his phone and dialed. She looked at him confused.

"Who are you calling?"

Her answer came when he started talking. "Dr. Schwartz, it's Oliver Queen. Felicity is having pains in her side...32 weeks...okay i'll bring her in."

He hung up and looked at her.

"Can you walk or do you need me to carry you?"

She threw him a look. "I'll walk."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dr. Schwartz walked into the exam room and looked at Felicity.

"Miss. Smoak, Mr. Queen tells me that you have been experiencing pain in your side?"

Felicity nodded but threw a look at Oliver who was standing in the corner. Dr. Schwartz grabbed her stethoscope and did a general work up on Felicity before having Felicity lie back. She felt her stomach before grabbing a fetal heart doppler. The baby's heartrate filled the room. Dr. Schwartz listened closely before nodding.

"I need the head of Obstetrics to confirm but I think that you're having contractions."

Felicity started to panic. "What do I do to stop them?"

"I'll start you on some medicine that should slow them down. But if they don't stop I have to warn you that we may have to deliver the baby early."

Oliver walked over and stood next to Felicity. He spoke to Dr. Schwartz.

"Do whatever you have to do."

She nodded and left the room. Felicity started to cry. Oliver sat on the stool next to her bed and grabbed her hand.

"Hey it's going to be okay."

She shook her head. "It's too early. If she comes now..."

"Dr. Schwartz is trying her best to make sure that doesn't happen."

He wiped the tears from her face and spoke calmly.

"I promise you she will be okay."

Felicity nodded and wiped her face again.


	10. Chapter 10

Felicity woke up the next morning still in the hospital. She had barely slept. She glanced over and saw that Oliver was asleep in the armchair next to her. When the nurse walked in Felicity spoke to her quietly.

"Have they stopped?"

The nurse looked and nodded. "Looks that way. Dr. Schwartz will come in and explain the next step."

Felicity nodded. "Thank you."

She walked out and Felicity sighed. She grabbed her tablet off of the tray in front of her and went back to working on identifying Prometheus. She was scrolling through her documents when Oliver woke up. He looked at her.

"How do you feel?"

She shrugged. "Okay. The contractions stopped."

He nodded and then gave her a disapproving look. "Put the tablet down."

She rolled her eyes. "You know that I never take a day off."

He cracked a smile but took the tablet out of her hands. He then spoke softly.

"For her sake you are taking a day off."

Before she could protest Dr. Schwartz walked in. She looked at Felicity's monitors and nodded.

"Okay so the contractions have definitely stopped. But you are not out of the woods yet."

Oliver spoke to her. "What does that mean?"

"It means that Felicity is at a greater risk of going into premature labor. But we also have another problem." She showed them the ultrasound that she took yesterday. "Right now the baby is breech. So if Felicity tried to deliver her that way it could pose a risk to both her and the baby."

Felicity sighed. "So what do we do?"

"There is nothing else we can do. You need to take things easy for the next few weeks. Limit time on your feet and limit your stress."

Felicity threw her a look. "You do know what I do right?"

Dr. Schwartz dropped her voice and smiled at Oliver. "I think The Green Arrow would prefer a healthy baby."

Oliver smiled and nodded. "Curtis can handle things."

Felicity groaned. "This is going to suck."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I will be on my cell if you need me. Dig will be by to check on you around noon."

Felicity sighed. "Fine."

Oliver frowned and looked at her. "Felicity it's for the best."

"It doesn't mean I have to like it. I watched Oprah yesterday."

He tried to hide a smile but failed. She tossed a pillow at his head. He grabbed his jacket.

"Try and relax."

"Easier said then done. It's been almost three weeks. I am going nuts."

"Well the doctor said that you need to take things easy."

"Yeah easy not couch potato. I'm really going to loose it here soon and this kid is constantly kicking my bladder."

He chuckled and locked the door on his way out. The minute he left Felicity got off thee couch and sat at her desk and began working. She got in touch with one of her old hacking buddies and was able to access intel that could help identify Prometheus. She hadn't realized how long she had been working until Diggle walked in with a bag of take out. He looked at her disapprovingly.

"What are you doing? I thought you were suppose to be taking it easy?"

She looked up. "I'm sitting down."

He rolled his eyes and started pulling out food. "So do I need to call Oliver and tell him about this?"

"No. I am simply entertaining myself. Besides I think that I may have found something."

Dig walked over and looked over her shoulder. Felicity pointed something out.

"The footage that I shot through the camera Curtis was wearing. Look at how Prometheus fights." She typed something in and pulled Oliver up next to him. "Compare it to Oliver."

Dig looked and was stunned. "They are almost identical."

"Exactly. Almost as if they were trained by the same person."

"But Oliver trained on the island."

"But he also trained when he was in Russia."

"So if Oliver can get in touch with who trained him..."

"He could find out Prometheus's identity."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver walked into the apartment and looked at Felicity.

"What have you been doing?"

She showed him. "I have been analyzing the footage we have of you and Prometheus's last fight. Look, your moves are almost identical."

Oliver looked and frowned. "How?"

Dig handed Felicity a water as he spoke. "It's like you were trained by the same person."

Oliver's face suddenly darkened. "I know who trained him."

Felicity looked up at him. "Care to fill us in?"

He sighed. "Her name is Talia. I met her through Yao Fei. She taught me a lot about hand to hand combat. She also saved my life in Russia." He looked at Felicity. "I need to talk to her alone. You need to stay here with Dig and listen to the doctor."

She rolled her eyes. "Technically I am."

He shook his head and left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

John took Felicity to the bunker and called the rest of the team. Laurel looked at Felicity.

"I thought you were on bedrest?"

She looked up briefly. "I am in a chair."

Rene rolled his eyes. "Great so he is going to be in a particularly foul mood."

They all jumped when Oliver came storming in. She looked at him.

"You have angry face."

He paused for a minute then he punched the wall. He then composed himself and looked at Dig. He spoke quietly.

"Have Lyla take Samantha and William to a safe house."

"Oliver what's going on?"

Oliver then looked at Felicity. "I want you to go with them. You'll be safe there."

Felicity looked at him carefully. "Safe from what?"

"Prometheus is Adrian Chase."

Rene and Curtis both looked shocked. Laurel gasped and Rory groaned. Felicity thought for a minute.

"That makes sense."

Dig looked at her. "Don't tell me you saw that one coming?"

"Not exactly but...it explains everything. Why he was willing to cover up Billy's murder, help us get you out of jail, how he always seems to be two steps ahead. He was inside the whole time."

Oliver looked at them. "Well once again he is two steps ahead. He has Susan Williams hostage."

Rene spoke quickly. "Why would he take her?"

"We went on a few dates. I guess he thought that would be a way to get to me. I can't have her killed because of me."

Felicity felt a twinge of jealousy but sat down and started typing. Everyone started clearing the room on Oliver's orders. He and John sat down on either side of her. She sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Oliver turned her chair so that she had to face him. "Adrian doesn't know that you are pregnant with my baby. We have been able to keep that quiet. If he does find out you will become a target. Just like William and I can not have you two hurt."

She spoke determined. "Oliver you have known me for five years. Have I ever ran?"

"Well for once in your life run."

"No."

She turned back to the computers. Dig held up his hand to keep Oliver quiet.

"If you're not going to run then you're going to stay here with me and the others. We can take shifts watching you."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not a dog."

"Felicity."

"Fine." She then muttered under her breath as they walked away. "But don't expect me to like it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over the next couple of days things got even more intense. It also didn't help that Oliver's plan to bring in Chase's wife backfired and she ended up dead. But then something happened that was even worse. Chase took Oliver hostage. Felicity started to panic the second that Dig told her. He had her sit and take some deep breaths.

"Felicity you need to calm down."

She took a deep breath and looked at him. "He's going to kill him isn't he?"

"I don't know but you panicking is not going to help him right now. He needs your help."

She nodded and started getting to work. After a while John got a phone call that didn't help matters. He groaned and looked at the others.

"That was Lyla. William is gone."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver was chained up in tight shackles. He looked at Talia and sighed.

"Why?"

"You killed my father."

He sighed. Then Adrian walked in and with him was William. He looked freaked out. When he saw Oliver he yelled.

"Dad! Dad what's going on?"

Oliver spoke angrily. "This is between us! Leave my son out of it!"

Adrian had William sit just outside the cell Oliver was in. Talia watched him carefully. Adrian walked in.

"You should be grateful that I didn't grab your little friend. What is her name? Oh yeah Felicity. She is about ready to deliver isn't she? I suppose I could bring her here and wait for her to go into labor and then I can kill your daughter before she can even take her first breath."

Oliver fought his chains yelling. "You leave her out of this!"

"I should have realized before. I mean Billy died almost a year ago so you had to be the father."

Oliver glared at him. "Let my son go."

"I don't think so. See he is my leverage. I realized a long time ago that just torturing you wasn't going to be enough. I just want to make you wish you were dead."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	11. Chapter 11

Felicity looked up when the elevator dinged. Barry stepped off with Cisco and Caitlin. Cisco looked at her.

"What can we do?"

Dig spoke to them. "Cisco can you help Felicity and Curtis track down any place that Chase could be keeping Oliver and William. Laurel and Rene are digging through Chase's life with Quinten. Rory and Caitlin can go through the forensics that Rory collected at the scene."

Barry nodded. "We're on it."

Felicity wiped her face as Cisco sat down. He saw and spoke to her quietly.

"Felicity this is Oliver Queen we are talking about. He is going to be okay."

Felicity nodded. "He better be or I will bring him back from the dead just to kill him myself."

He cracked a smile and began typing. After a few hours, Felicity looked up.

"Dig."

John walked over followed by Barry. "Do you have something?"

She looked at him. "All of this began with the list. Adrian's father was on the list and Oliver killed him. So Adrian wants Oliver to suffer."

"Yeah."

"Well what if he took Oliver somewhere that means something to Oliver?"

"Like?"

"Where he was born. Where he lost everything."

"Queen mansion."

"It's owned by the government. No one has lived there in over two years. It is perfect."

Barry nodded. "Let's go."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity was in the bunker with Caitlin and Cisco freaking out. Caitlin grabbed her hand.

"They're going to find them."

She nodded. "I know. I just..."

"Worry?"

She nodded and stood up to grab her phone. But then a gush of warm liquid started running down her leg. Caitlin saw and spoke quickly.

"Umm we have a problem."

Cisco was busy watching the teams dots heading into the queen mansion. "What?"

felicity spoke nervous. "My water just broke."

Cisco turned. "Oh shit."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dig led Barry into the basement. They could hear people so Dig let Barry head in first. Barry saw William and smiled.

"Hey William. Long time no see."

William gave a sigh of relief. "Barry. You have to help Dad."

Barry looked and yelled. "Dig!"

John came in and saw Oliver lying on the ground bleeding. Barry shook him.

"Oliver."

Oliver looked up and gave a small smile. "Well this is a turn of events."

Barry laughed. "Where did Chase go?"

"No clue. Where is Felicity?"

"She's safe Cisco and Caitlin are with her."

He nodded and slowly sat up. John grabbed William then spoke to the others.

"We got them. They're okay."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Caitlin had Felicity on some towels in the training room. Felicity was in a lot of pain but she was still worrying about Oliver. She looked at Caitlin desperately.

"Have you heard from them?"

Caitlin looked at her. "Felicity you need to worry about you. I need to get you to a hospital."

"No, not until I know that Oliver is okay."

"Felicity you are about to give birth in here and let me just say that this is not very sterile."

Felicity tried to say something else but a contraction rippled through her. She yelled out in pain. Cisco could hear her on the other side of the door. He was pacing when the elevator dinged. He gave a sigh of relief when Barry stepped off with Dig, Oliver, William, and Rene climbed off.

Rene filled him in. "Laurel and Thea are going to get Samantha off the train and Rory and Curtis are trying to see if they can track where Chase went."

Cisco spoke quickly. "We got much bigger problems then that?"

Dig groaned. "What now?"

His answer came. Felicity had yelled out in pain again. Barry looked at him.

"What's going on?"

"felicity's water broke and she is refusing to go to the hospital because she is freaking out that Oliver could have been dead."

Oliver stood and rushed into the room. Caitlin looked at him.

"Good to see you."

Felicity looked relieved. "Is William...?"

"He's fine." Oliver knelt down and looked at Caitlin. "I'll call an ambulance or we can have Barry run her."

Caitlin shook her head. "She almost fully dilated. We can't move her."

Felicity spoke quickly. "Dr. Schwartz said she was breech."

Caitlin looked scared and then spoke to Oliver. "Keep her calm and prop her up a little so she can breathe."

He nodded and crawled behind Felicity. He sat against the wall and had her lean against him. Caitlin went into the other room and looked at Dig.

"Please tell me you have some medical supplies."

He pulled over the red cart. Caitlin started opening drawers. She grabbed scissors, gauze, dental floss, pen light, a thermometer, and a nasal bulb. She then looked at Dig.

"Suture kit?"

"Top drawer."

She grabbed a couple then looked at Barry. "Do you have an umbilical clamp?"

He dug through his case and opened the bag that he never used. He handed her the whole thing including sterile gloves. Caitlin sanitized her hands with hand sanitizer. She then ran back into the room after grabbing a couple more towels. She set all the stuff down and Oliver looked at her quickly.

"Do you know what you are doing?"

She nodded. "I learned how to in med school."

He felt slightly relieved. Felicity screamed again and he winced. Caitlin put on gloves and looked between Felicity's legs.

"Okay I see the feet."

Oliver looked at her. "Isn't that suppose to be the head?"

"I can handle it." She dug through what Barry had given her and found a general numbing medicine. She filled the syringe and looked at Felicity. "Okay Felicity i'm going to give you dull the pain but I can't have you numb because I still need you to push."

Felicity nodded and felt a small pinch from the needle. Compared to the labor pain though it was nothing. Caitlin took a scalpel and cut a small incision to give the baby more room.

"Okay Felicity push."

Felicity held Oliver's hands and pushed as hard as she could. Caitlin maneuvered the baby as she slid out. After ten minutes the baby slid into Caitlin's arms. Felicity was bleeding a lot so Caitlin looked at Oliver.

"I need you to take her so I ca stitch Felicity or she will loose too much blood."

He nodded and gently slid out from behind Felicity. Caitlin helped her deliver the placenta and then clamped off the umbilical cord. She then gently passed the baby to Oliver in a clean towel.

"Take the bulb and suction out her nose and mouth."

He did as she said. After a couple of seconds the baby started to cry. Oliver grinned and had tears in his eyes. She was beautiful already. He reached down and grabbed some gauze and wiped her face before suctioning her nose and mouth again. She cried even louder. Caitlin stitched Felicity up then cut the umbilical cord. Felicity looked at Oliver.

"Is she okay?"

He looked at Caitlin unsure. "She looks okay to me..."

She stood and looked at the baby. She took her and listened to her breathing.

"She sounds good."

She swaddled her in the towel and laid her on Felicity's chest. Felicity stared down at her daughter in awe. Caitlin looked at Oliver.

"As soon as she is stable enough Barry will need to get them to the hospital. Or at least get her somewhere that he can call a ambulance."

He nodded and hugged her. "Thank you."

She smiled and left the room. By that time Samantha, Laurel, Curtis, Rory, Thea, and Quinten had joined the others. She smiled.

"They're both okay."

They all smiled. William looked at her.

"So I have a little sister?"

She nodded. "Yes you do."

Meanwhile Oliver was settled next to Felicity and was staring down at their baby. She wrapped her little hand around Felicity's pinky. Oliver spoke to her quietly.

"She still needs a name."

She nodded. "Well I've been thinking about that for a while. How about Everly?"

He looked at her stunned. "Really?"

"That was your grandmother's name right? Thea mentioned it."

He nodded. "Yeah my dad's mom. They called her Evie."

"I like it. It's cute and it's a family name."

"It's perfect." He was quiet for a second before grinning. "Everly Dinah?"

"Perfect."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After about an hour Barry walked in and looked at Oliver. "I figured that I would just take her to Laurel's place since it's closer."

He nodded and took Everly from Felicity. "I'm right behind you."

She nodded. Barry lifted her gently and took off. Oliver carried Everly into the main room. William ran over and smiled.

"Can I see her?"

Oliver knelt down and let William look. He grinned and grabbed her hand.

"She's so little."

He nodded. "She is."

Barry came back and took Everly carefully. "Meet them at the hospital."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dr. Schwartz looked at Felicity. "Well you are both healthy. Dr. Snow did a great job."

Felicity nodded and stared down at a now clean Everly. She was fast asleep in Felicity's arms. Oliver walked in smiling. He looked at Dr. Schwartz.

"How are they?"

"They are great. I'll be back to check on them in a little while." She set Felicity's chart down and smiled at him. "Make sure she gets some rest."

He nodded and sat down next to Felicity. "She asleep?"

She nodded and pulled back her hat. "She's a blonde."

He chuckled. "Didn't see that one coming."

"well I was born blonde." She smiled down at the baby. "She looks just like you."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good."

He nodded and looked at the bags under her eyes. "You should get some sleep."

She hesitated. He saw why and smiled.

"She's not going anywhere."

She handed him their daughter and quickly drifted off to sleep. Oliver looked at Everly and felt a wave of different emotions. She was perfect. She opened her eyes and yawned. He saw her brilliant blue eyes and grinned. He whispered to her.

"Are you awake now?"

Everly looked up at him and looked like she was trying to smile. He kissed her forehead and snuggled her to his chest.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
